


After-Show

by appledusty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Tyler, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Short, i guess?, impatient josh, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledusty/pseuds/appledusty
Summary: Tyler doesn't care that they're sweaty and in a hallway where anyone could potentially walk in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey-hiya it has been a while. 
> 
> i started this last month but everything hit me straight-on that i wasn't able to finish it until today. <3

It’s the end of their first show of ERS2017 and both Tyler and Josh are completely ecstatic. They missed the adrenaline, the applause, the wonderful audience that kept them doing what they did best. As they took their bows, sweaty and grinning so hard it hurt, Josh was the first to start to exit the large stage. Tyler follows behind and ignores the urge to wipe his sweaty forehead off with his painted hands. 

Josh takes the path to their shared dressing rooms. The lights are dim and there’s no other crew members around, the only sound being heard was both of their heavy breathing and the sounds of sneakers on the concrete floor. Josh opens his mouth to say something along the lines of a compliment, Tyler being extraordinary (as always), but all he feels is hands on his sweaty, naked chest pushing him into the wall roughly. 

Josh almost bangs his head against the wall and lets out a small noise of discomfort, coldness spreading up his spine because like the floors, the walls were also concrete. Tyler is staring at him heatedly. His eyebrow is arched, brown eyes seemingly blackened in the dim light of the hallway. The black paint that was on his hands have now smeared prints on Josh’s chest, sweat making it almost drip down his fair skin. 

“I’ve missed this,” Tyler whispers just before their lips collide. It’s a hungry kiss, adrenaline making their senses heightened in every way. Teeth clank and noses bump during the uncoordinated gesture, Josh’s hands settling on the small of Tyler’s back and pressing him close. Tyler’s letting out a delicious noise and Josh is already gone. 

Tyler parts the kiss suddenly, a gust of air making its way into his lungs before he’s dipping his head down to Josh’s neck, lips attaching just under his ear. Josh shivers in response and hears Tyler chuckle smugly. “Don’t wanna get caught,” Josh mumbles quietly, eyes hooded but still alert, looking for any shadows that would indicate someone was making their way down the hall.  


“We won’t,” Tyler says more clearly, nipping shortly at the skin below Josh’s ear before he’s pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses down to Josh’s throat. The coarse but thin beard that’s starting to grow on his neck tickles Tyler’s lips and nose. “You gonna shave anytime soon?” He jokes lightly. 

Josh lets out a scoff and closes his eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. “Nah, only to spite yo- ah—” He’s cut off as Tyler bites at his Adam’s apple softly, tongue flattening against it and licking upwards. It reminds Josh of a cat but he doesn’t say anything, not wanting to break the mood they both held. Tyler presses their hips together and gives a sharp grind that has them both letting out a gasp.

__Suddenly there’s talking around the corner and Josh’s heart drops, eyes widening and looking over towards the general direction. He opens his mouth to tell Tyler to stop but the other is shushing him quietly, pressing him harder against the wall and staying still. He feels that Josh is already semi-hard in his jeans and that makes him smirk smugly._ _

__The talking subsides as quick as it came and Josh breathes out a small sigh of relief. Tyler gives another sharp grind against him and bites down at Josh’s neck simultaneously, giving a huff of impatience. The loud moan that escapes Josh’s lips may have been too loud but neither him nor Tyler could really care at this point. Tyler soothes the bitten area on Josh’s neck before he mumbles. “M’gonna suck you off, J.”_ _

__Josh gives a quick nod, yellow hair plastered to his sweaty forehead and eyes half-lidded as Tyler pulls back and gives a crooked-tooth grin. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the sight of Tyler dropping to his knees, a tent in his own tight jeans that must be really bothering him. Josh guesses that the other was going to take care of himself while he had his mouth full. Tyler’s nimble, painted fingers fumble shakily with the button of Josh’s jeans, a calloused hand finding its way into his short brown hair._ _

__Josh’s fingers massage at Tyler’s scalp slowly, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped quickly. With Tyler’s quickness Josh could only guess the younger male needed this for a while. He shucks down Josh’s jeans until they bunched at his ankles, breathing coming out in short gasps from parted lips. Josh is only half-hard in his red briefs that hugged every curve nicely._ _

__Tyler leans forward, black painted hands gripping at Josh’s hips and pulling him forward slightly. His mouth attaches to the bulge in Josh’s briefs, wetly mouthing over the outline of his cock obscenely. Tyler feels it harden under his tongue and twitch in response, along with the low groan that slips past Josh’s parted lips. Nails gently scrape at Tyler’s scalp and he groans appreciatively in response._ _

__“C’mon Ty, hurry,” Josh breathlessly says, watching as Tyler’s brown eyes flicker up and stare at Josh’s features innocently. Tyler wants to drag things out, wants to make Josh beg under his touches, but he knows that someone could turn the corner at any time and ruin their chances of getting off anytime soon. With a simple nod, his fingers tug at the elastic band on Josh’s tight briefs, pulling them down to bunch around Josh’s ankles._ _

__Josh lets out a content sigh as his cock his released from its confinements, the head flushed a pretty red with precum pearling up at the slit. Tyler licks his lips at the sight. His right hand wraps around the base of Josh’s cock, feeling the warmth of him and marveling at how the simple gesture has Josh swallowing down a gasp. “So pretty,” Tyler says, inching forward until his lips are resting on the side of Josh’s shaft._ _

__The kisses he places on Josh’s length are soft, almost teasingly slow. It’s enough for Josh to whine softly and inch his hips forward. Tyler takes the hint and leans away, hand extracting itself from the base of Josh’s cock._ _

__“Tyler, we’re in the middle of a hallway and I’m hard enough to cry and you can’t just take your ti— _oh, _"Josh melts off into a moan as Tyler’s lips suddenly wrap around the head of his flushed cock, sucking gently before he’s hallowing his cheeks out and the tip of his tongue is massaging at the slit. Josh brings his left hand up and bites on it, muffling any noise that would be considered too loud.___ _

____Tyler’s eyes flicker up to rest on Josh’s expressions, watching them contort into those of pleasure. With knitted eyebrows and lips parted as he breathes heavily against his hand, Tyler concludes this his bandmate is a total angel and having his dick shoved down Tyler’s throat isn’t sinful at all. Tyler’s cheeks hollow and he’s taking half of Josh’s length down his throat in one fluid motion, tasting the salty precum on his tongue and hearing Josh’s drawn-out groan at the action._ _ _ _

____The hand in his hair is scratching at his scalp and making Tyler moan around Josh’s cock, bobbing his head quickly before popping off. His lips are red and glistening with spit, similar to the head of Josh’s dick. Josh barely registers that Tyler is unbuttoning his own jeans, slipping a hand into his briefs and stroking his own length quickly._ _ _ _

____Tyler’s lips are back on Josh in a matter of seconds, tongue flattening against the underside of his shaft as Tyler takes Josh’s cock back into his throat. A gag wracks the lanky male’s frame and Josh groans loudly, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “Hurry,” Josh urges, wanting to get this over quickly so that their risks of getting caught weren’t as high. Tyler doubles his efforts. He swallows Josh down until his nose brushes against Josh’s pelvis and bobs his head._ _ _ _

____There’s drool escaping from the corner of Tyler’s swollen lips that drip down his chin, his thumb brushing over the head of his own cock and shivering at the feeling. Josh’s moans and pants were enough for Tyler to get off on—by the looks and sounds of it, Josh was close and Tyler’s hand sped up._ _ _ _

____Tyler’s tongue massages and sucks on the head of Josh’s dick once more, dipping over the slit and swallowing down any precum before Josh is tugging harder at his hair and Tyler knows Josh is close. His hand services what Tyler isn’t lavishing with his tongue feverishly, mimicking the own movements he has on his own length._ _ _ _

____Josh bucks his hips forward once, causing his cock to hit the back of Tyler’s throat and making the younger male gag before he lets out one final syrupy moan and comes. “Yeah, _Tyler— _"___ _ _ _

______The come is salty and heavy on Tyler’s tongue but he swallows it down, sucking the head of Josh’s cock to get every last drop before he’s pulling off and resting his head on Josh’s hipbone. He’s panting and bucking into his hand franticly and Josh takes it upon himself to pull once more at Tyler’s hair, hard, and Tyler comes with a jerk of his hips and a small cry of Josh’s name._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both stay where they’re at with labored breathing and flushed faces. Tyler tucks himself back into his pants and buttons them, Josh doing the same before Tyler is sitting up and pressing his lips to Josh’s. There’s a faint aftertaste but they’re both too tired to care at this point. “Shower and bus,” Tyler says after a silent moment, hazy eyes looking over Josh before he’s motioning down the hall where their dressing rooms lay. “We got about 15 minutes before Mark starts looking for us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Josh smiles lazily and nudges Tyler’s chest playfully. “Yeah, but we’re having a cuddle session and movie night when we get to the hotel, deal?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Deal.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
